Threads of Fate
by Saxophones For Eccentricities
Summary: After completing her mastery, Priscilla had been looking forward to teaching Ancient Runes at Castelobruxo in Brazil. She hadn't expected the mess she would find herself in after clearing out the things in her childhood home. What's she to do when she finds she's been dragged some twenty years into the past? AU obviously. Eventual romance. OC/?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there everyone! This has been an idea I've been playing with for a while, so I decided to go ahead and post this.**

* * *

Priscilla looked around the almost empty room with a sad smile. It was time. All her grandparent's furniture had been placed under stasis and everlasting charms, all items of value taken to the family vault for safekeeping, with nothing but a few books that Priscilla would be taking with her on her trip left out.

"Is Mistress Cilly be needing anything else?" Dottie, the current Vega family house elf asked. The little elf's voice cracked and Dottie broke out into tears for the third time today.

Priscilla bent down and drew Dottie into a hug. She had been just as much a part of her family as her grandparent's after all, and Priscilla would miss Dottie when she left. "It's alright, Dottie. I miss them too."

Luciano and Elena Vega were Priscilla's recently deceased paternal grandparents, though they were really the only parents she had ever known. Her own parents had died when she was two years old when a spell the two were experimenting on backfired. With Priscilla's mother not having spoken to her mother for some years now, a baby Priscilla was sent to live with her father's parents in Texas.

Her grandparents had cared for her, watched her grow, seen her off to Ilvermorny and join the house of the Horned Serpent like her father before her. They had seen her complete her mastery in both Charms and Ancient Runes, and they had lived just long enough to see her accept a position to teach Runes at Castelobruxo in Brazil. Their passing had come as a surprise to both Priscilla and Dottie, and now with Priscilla being the sole heir of the family, she worried about leaving Dottie all alone in the large house.

"Dottie," Priscilla began, "maybe I should stay and-"

"N-no!" Dottie pulled away from Priscilla. "Mistress Cilly must go! Dottie will be fine. Mistress must not let Dottie stop her from going," the elf insisted, drying her tears.

"Dottie will be in the kitchens as Mistress Cilly finishes up." she said as she dissaparated from the room.

After Dottie left, Priscilla took a few more moments before walking to the table where the small pile of books she would take lay waiting. She opened up her brown leather book bag where she had packed away all the other items she would take with her to Brazil. One by one, Priscilla placed the books into her charmed book bag. As she reached the end of the pile, she saw a book that she knew had not been there before. As Priscilla examined the book she realized that besides not having a title, the book was also hollow. Whatever text had been there before had been removed to leave a hollow groove where a single strand of red thread lay.

Being the curious person she was, Priscilla reached out and lightly pulled on the string. As soon as she had done so, she was surrounded in a brilliant flash of white light and then suddenly, darkness.

* * *

Priscilla could feel herself being pulled through some sort of void and knew instantly she was being magically transported somewhere. Had the string been some sort of portkey? Questions of why, how, and most importantly _where_ were running through her mind as she landed face first onto the ground.

Without even needing to open her eyes, Priscilla could tell that wherever she had ended up, she was outside. She could feel the grass between her fingers and taste the bitter, earthy flavors of the dirt she had landed in.

Priscilla huffed out a breath through her nose and tried to calm herself. _Okay, let's not freak out about this, Cilla. Just find out where you are, make sure you're okay, and get yourself back home,_ Priscilla thought to herself as she mentally prepared herself for whatever would come. After another breath, in a nervous burst of energy she launched herself off the ground and onto her feet.

"Ughh," Priscilla groaned. She instantly regretted moving so quickly, as she was hit with a pounding headache and sense of vertigo. Priscilla tried to regain her balance, but stumbled and found herself back on the ground landing on her knees and palms.

"Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best idea," Priscilla said to herself followed by a shaky breath. She was beginning to feel fatigue set in. Whatever magic had brought her here clearly had used a good portion of her own magic as well if she was feeling this exhausted. Priscilla knew that she needed to find some place safe to rest, wherever she was.

"Let's try this again," she whispered to herself and began to get up again. Though she did so much slower and careful than before.

When she was fairly certain she wasn't going to fall over again she finally took notice of her surroundings. Priscilla was standing in the middle of a field of rolling green hills. On one side she could see a forest that seemed to stretch on for miles, and in front of her... well, when Priscilla saw what was in front of her she knew where she was. She had never been here before, but the giant castle before her was unmistakable.

Priscilla was at Hogwarts.

She stood there staring at the castle in awe. It truly was an amazing piece of architecture. She could feel the magic coming off the castle in waves and it made her feel at ease. Priscilla was so caught up in her own amazement of Hogwarts and its surrounding grounds that she didn't notice the two figures that approached her until they were about ten feet away from her.

When Priscilla finally realized the two men were there, she shifted her attention to them. The two of them were clearly wizards. The older man was clearly very much older than her or the other man he stood by. He had a long white beard that matched his equally long white hair. He wore half-moon lensed glasses that rested on his long thin nose, and periwinkle colored robes and hat. The old wizard looked at Priscilla with a gleam in his eyes that for some reason put her automatically on guard. She didn't know why, but she was suspicious.

Priscilla quickly looked away from him and observed the other man. He had shoulder length black hair, a large nose, and what seemed to her like a permanent scowl on his face. His robes were all black and billowed behind him with dramatic flair. When she met his dark eyes her mental guards strengthened.

He was a legilimens! Priscilla quickly broke eye contact and slowly drew her wand out of her back pocket. She wasn't planning on attacking either of them. She didn't have the energy to duel them even if she wanted to, but she felt more secure with her wand firmly in her grasp.

"And who," the man dressed in black began in a smooth baritone voice, "are you?"

Priscilla stared at them, flabbergasted for a moment, mouth wide open like a gaping fish before she pulled herself together and replied. "My name is Priscilla Vega. A-am I really at Hogwarts?"

"You are indeed. You seem surprised by this, Miss Vega," the older wizard stated.

"I am, sir. _Extremely_ surprised. I'm also very confused. I'm not quite sure what I'm doing here, or how I got here," Priscilla said truthfully.

"Oh?" the old man motioned for her to continue and so she did.

"As I'm sure you both can tell from my accent, I'm from the United States. I was just in Texas cleaning out the last of my grandparent's things before relocating to Brazil, when I touched this red string and-"

"The string!" Priscilla stopped her story and began to frantically look around for the red string that she was sure had had a hand in bringing her here before finding it by her feet. She picked it up once more and as soon as it touched her skin, it wound its way around her wrist securing itself there like some sort of bracelet.

Priscilla sighed in frustration. She tugged at the thread but it wouldn't budge. "Just what in the world is going on?" she huffed, speaking more to herself than the two men before her.

"What indeed," the younger man said in a sardonic tone.

"Perhaps Miss Vega, this conversation would better be continued in my office," the older wizard said kindly.

"Oh, uh, yes of course Mr.?" Priscilla trailed off as she realized that they had never introduced themselves to her.

"Ah, forgive me my dear. It seems my old age has affected my manners. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster here at Hogwarts, and this," he gestured to the man in black, "is my colleague Professor Severus Snape."

Priscilla's eyes widened and she began to frantically pace back and forth. "Oh, no, no, no. This can't be happening!" she muttered to herself in frantic, hushed tones before looking back to the two wizards with a worried expression.

"You're really Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape? This isn't just some sort of weird joke?"

"I assure you Miss Vega that this is no joke," Severus said sternly. He was beginning to lose his patience with this witch. How could she not know how she arrived here? And furthermore, what business did an American witch have here at Hogwarts anyway? Something strange was going on here, and he did not like it. He didn't like it one bit.

"This is bad, like _extremely_ bad. If you're really them than I'm-" Priscilla trailed off again. "What's today's date?" she asked suddenly.

"Today is the 18th of July, year 1991," Albus said calmly. He had had his suspicions about Miss Vega when he saw the red thread bind itself around her wrist. His thoughts were confirmed as he watched the young American witch fall to the ground in reaction to his answer.

Albus stared at the young woman. She was certainly an unexpected addition. He could not yet be sure what part she would play in the events to come, but it seemed that whatever her purpose it was out of their hands. Fate had brought the girl here and fate would lead her to where she was meant to be.

Albus turned back to Severus who was waiting for direction from the headmaster. "Severus, I do believe Miss Vega has just fainted."

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. This is my first HP fanfic so I'm interested in what y'all think. If you're interested in reading more of this let me know. Thanks you for reading and please leave a review. -S.F.E.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

When Priscilla awoke, she found herself lying on a bed in the hospital wing. Slowly she pushed herself up into a sitting position when she heard someone speak "Slowly, slowly, dear. You've exhausted your magical core," the feminine voice said.

Priscilla looked up and saw an older woman in an apron and some sort of white head wrap keeping her hair out of her face. "Exhausted magical core?" Cilla said to herself then huffed air out her nose. "Figures."

"You need to rest, but the Headmaster wished to speak with you as soon as you awoke," the woman said disapprovingly. The girl needed rest, not to be questioned!

Priscilla tired to get up and stumbled as soon as her feet touched the ground. She gabbed onto the nightstand to balance herself before looking back up to the lady who had been helping her. "Uhh, ma'am? I think I'm going to need some help if I'm going to make it to the Headmaster's office."

"There will be no need for that, Miss Vega," Dumbledore spoke as he entered the hospital wing with Professor Snape by his side. Priscilla sat back down on the bed as the two wizards approached. "Thank you, Poppy," the Headmaster spoke, dismissing the matron.

Priscilla looked to the witch with recognition in her eyes. Oh! This was Poppy Pomfrey. I should have known, given the date. Priscilla watched as the Hogwarts matron pursed her lips in disagreement but walked away, conceding to the Headmaster's wishes.

"Now, my dear girl, perhaps you could tell us more about the circumstances of your arrival. I do believe we'll be in for quite the story," Dumbledore said.

Priscilla took a deep breath and nodded. "Of course, sir. I had finished up my masteries in Charms and Ancient Runes in May and about two weeks ago I received an offer to teach Runes at Castelobruxo in Brazil. I'm fluent in both Spanish and Portuguese you see. Less than a week after accepting the job, my grandparents, who've raised me since I was little, died. Seeing as I'm the sole living heir of the Vega family, everything went to me," she explained.

"With the help of my house elf, I made sure all of their affairs were settled, and that the house would be well looked after once I left to Brazil. I was picking up the last of the books I planned to take with me from the home when I grabbed a book I knew I hadn't placed there. The book had no cover and had been hollowed out. The only thing in the empty space had been this thread," Priscilla said, turning her wrist over and looking at the red thread that had started all of this. "I touched the string and the next thing I knew I was at Hogwarts, which would be fine and all, except I don't know how I'm supposed to get home. I can't exactly travel forward to 2017."

"It's as I suspected then," Professor Dumbledore said quietly.

"Headmaster, you cannot honestly believe this drivel," Severus said.

Priscilla turned her head sharply and glared at Severus. "You think I'm lying? Harry Potter may have been publicly sold on the market as a children's story for non-magicals, but that doesn't mean wizardkind doesn't know the story. We learnt about all of this in school." She directed her next words at Snape. "Both the history books and novels mention quite a lot about you too. Professor Severus Tobias Snape, potions master, head of Slytherin house, Death Eater turned spy."

"All knowledge available to the public," Snape sneered.

Priscilla's gaze grew sharper. "Fine," she said. "You are the self-proclaimed _Half-blood Prince_. Your patronus is a doe, and while you are a brilliant potions master, your attitude toward _some_ of your students leaves much to be desired," she seethed.

It was Snape's turn to glare. "You insolent g-"

"I believe I that is quite enough," the Headmaster interjected before turning to Priscilla. "You mentioned a Harry Potter, Miss Vega?"

Priscilla nodded. "Yes. We all know about him, the things he's done - uh, _will_ do I guess. We learned about him in Magical History and his story was also published as a fictional story for - uh, as you say it, _muggle_ children, with the first of the books appearing in the late nineties. It becomes extremely popular, though not one hundred percent accurate, but I suppose editors had a hand in that. It was written by a newblood - err muggleborn." Priscilla explained, rambling at the end.

"You know what will come to pass," Dumbledore stated and Priscilla nodded once more.

"I do, or at least what I'm pretty sure will happen. There's debate on how a few things happened, but for the most part, yes," she said. Priscilla and Severus watched as Professor Dumbledore quickly spun on his heel and began to pace back and forth.

"Sir," Severus said and Dumbledore stopped his pacing just as abruptly as he had began.

"Your presence here changes everything, Miss Vega," Dumbledore said, looking at her with serious eyes.

Priscilla pondered the Headmaster's words. The fact that she was here did change everything, didn't it? Or did it not change anything at all? Is this even the timeline she knew of?

"Will it, Professor? Will things change because of my presence, or will things end up the way I know them to be _because_ I end up here? Is this even the timeline I come from?" she asked curiously. She had had this discussion with a few of her friends in school before and was curious to know what a great wizard like Albus Dumbledore thought.

"What are you talking about, you silly girl?" Snape questioned and Priscilla glared at him again.

"I am twenty-two years old. Please refrain from calling me a silly girl again," she told him.

"Though I am not an authority in time travel, you raise an interesting point, Miss Vega," Dumbledore said, cutting in once more. "I suppose the only way to know for sure is for time to run its course. However, I do urge you to let things play out as they will. Only reveal what you feel is truly crucial."

"Of course, sir," Priscilla said as she looked down to her lap. The fact that she is most likely stuck here was beginning to set in. What am I going to do? I haven't even been born yet in this time! She sighed. I do suppose that I don't really have anything to go back to anyhow. I was going to start a new life in Brazil, what's stopping me from doing the same here? All I had was a large empty house and a house elf. Dottie! Oh, what is Dottie going to do? The poor little elf must be distraught to know her mistress had gone missing. What would happen to her?

"Miss Vega," Professor Dumbledore called out, pulling Priscilla from her thoughts. She raised her head, looking up to the old wizard, and he continued speaking. "You said you had completed a mastery in Ancient Runes?"

Priscilla's eyes shot open, "Y-yes, sir, I did."

"It just so happens that our old Professor, Professor Mulligan has retired and we are currently in search of a new instructor of Ancient Runes. Unfortunately we've had no luck as of yet in locating one. Would you be interested in the position?" he asked.

"Me? I-I mean, yes! Of course I'd like to apply for the position. I have my N.E.W.T. scores, thesis work, and letters of recommendation in my bag!" Priscilla said as she frantically looked around for her bookbag containing all of her things. Finding it hung up by the foot of the bed, she summoned it to her wandlessly and opened it up. She stuck her arm in her bag, and reached around until she found the file she was looking for. She made sure it was the correct file before handing it over to Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore took the file full of documents from her with a smile. "I'm sure your qualifications are excellent my dear, this would be merely a formality. The position is yours should you wish it," he explained.

Priscilla looked at him with wide eyes. "I'd be honored to work here, sir."

Dumbledore's smile widened. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Vega."

* * *

Priscilla spent the next week and a half settling into her new rooms and familiarizing herself with the school grounds and with the wizarding communities in the area. She had made it down to Hogsmeade and explored the stores there. It was relatively quiet now, though she figured that would change with the arrival of Hogwarts students in a few weeks. Priscilla had also gone to Gringotts in Diagon Alley. She had opened a new account and deposited her money and some valuable items she had been keeping in her bookbag. While at Gringotts she found out that, as her mother's eldest - and only - child, she had been named her maternal grandmother's heir and had access to her vaults. Priscilla had never met her grandmother on her mother's side. There was some bad blood between her mother and grandmother that started who knows when, and the old witch had died when she was only six. She was also a little started that the goblins had been able to see that she was her mother's child, when she technically hadn't even been born yet. When she asked how they determined her status as heiress apparent, the goblins said it was in her blood.

Now, she was here, at the front doors of her grandmother's illustrious estate in Derbyshire. Priscilla didn't know what to expect or why she was even here, but she knew that if she didn't take this chance she may never know her mother's side of the family.

Priscilla knocked on the door once and a house elf swiftly answered it. "Can Dottie help miss?" a squeaky voice asked.

Priscilla looked down in shock, "Dottie?"

"Yes, miss. That is being me. How can Dottie assist?" the elf asked again.

Cilla blinked and composed herself. This isn't my Dottie, not yet anyhow. She doesn't know me yet. She cleared her throat. "Yes, Dottie. My name is Priscilla Eleanor Vega, and I'm here to see Lady Darcy. Is she taking visitors?"

"Mistress be in the blue room. Dottie shall lead you young miss." the elf said and led Priscilla through the house. As they walked she took in the sights the house had to offer. It was a beautiful home, obviously expensive but tastefully so. When they reached a set of doors, Dottie motioned for Priscilla to stop.

"Wait here miss. Dottie will be announcing you," she said and entered the room. Outside the room, Priscilla grew nervous as she heard Dottie's voice. "A Miss Priscilla Eleanor Vega for you, Mistress."

"Show her in and bring us some tea, Dottie," a commanding voice spoke and Dottie motioned for her to enter.

Priscilla took a breath and entered the room. She was glad she had chosen to wear a more formal set of robes rather than some of the more casual clothing she owned when she saw her grandmother. Priscilla didn't think Lady Darcy would have been too pleased if she had shown up in jeans and a t-shirt. She stopped in front of her grandmother and curtsied.

"Lady Darcy," Priscilla said politely, using the manners her grandparents had instilled in her from day one.

"Sit, girl," the lady directed as she motioned to the seat across from her own. Priscilla did as she was told and sat down. As soon as she had taken her seat her grandmother spoke again. "Why are you here, Miss Vega?" she said sharply.

Priscilla raised her chin. "I'm here because I want to know my grandmother, Eleanor Darcy née Black."

"Don't be preposterous, silly girl. I have only one child, and you are much too old to be my daughter's child."

Priscilla forced herself not to make an unpleasant face. I am really getting tired of getting called a silly girl. "I _am_ your daughter's daughter. My name is Priscilla Eleanor Vega, born June 13th, 1995. It may seem difficult to believe, but I promise you it's true. Here," she said, extending her arm to give her a copy of the documentation she received from Gringotts.

As she took the parcel, Lady Eleanor noticed the red string bound around the younger witch's wrist. Ah, perhaps she is telling the truth then. She could feel the magic coming off of it in waves. It was old and powerful magic. When she was a little girl her mother used to tell her stories about how magic's chosen would transcend even the barriers of space and time to bring them where they were meant to be. This girl bore the telltale sign of a red token.

She examined the young witch claiming to be her granddaughter. She certainly looked like Julianna with her nose and jawline. Though the tan skin was all Alonzo's. Eleanor looked down to the documents she had been handed. Gringotts had indeed named the witch in front of her heiress apparent which meant this witch _was_ her granddaughter. Gringotts was never wrong. Lady Darcy looked back up to the girl - no, her granddaughter. "How are you here?" she asked.

"It's a bit of a long story," Priscilla answered, relieved that her grandmother believed her.

"I have time," the lady responded, and so Priscilla regaled her with the tale of how she came to be here.

"You certainly are far from home, my dear," Eleanor said and then sipped on the tea Dottie had brought in while Priscilla told her story.

"I really am," she paused and took a shaky breath, "and thank you. Thank you for believing me and taking this in stride. I didn't think you'd be so accepting," Priscilla said as she wiped a few tears away.

Eleanor stood up and took the seat next to her granddaughter. "You are my blood my dear. How could I not? Your mother and I may have had a falling out, but that matter does not involve you. You are welcome here anytime. Pemberley's doors shall always be open to you," she said.

"Thank you, Lady Darcy," Priscilla smiled.

"Nonsense dear, I insist you address me as grandmother."

Priscilla's smile grew. "Thank you, grandmother."

"Now come, we'll eat and you can tell me more."

* * *

 **There's the second chapter. It's a bit shorter than I'd like, but the next part should be up soon.**

 **Did y'all pick up on the not so subtle P &P references? I'd like to think a child or other descendent of Elizabeth Darcy, née Bennet would produce a magical child.**

 **I'm a little hesitant to use terms like no-maj because I think it sounds odd. Also, I like to think that the Wizarding community in the U.S. went through some sort of political revolution in like the 70s regarding non magical people or something like that, and so nobody around Priscilla's age calls non-magical people no-maj because it's an old and outdated term. Though I might throw in some spanish phrases.**

 **In reference to the whole time thing, some of you may say "Of course you can change things. They showed that in the Prisoner of Azkaban." Ah, well they never saw Buckbeak get executed, so while they they may have heard the swing of an axe it wasn't Buckbeak being executed because Harry and Hermione had already gone back in time to save him. That's kind of what I'm trying to get at here with that time conversation. Anyway, wibbly wobbly, timey wimey. It allows me to have fun with things.**

 **Thanks for reading! I've got a few other fanfics I'm working on if you're interested in reading some of my work. Thanks again, -S.F.E.**


End file.
